


My Favorite Thing

by ChiefDoctor



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiefDoctor/pseuds/ChiefDoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex just returned from the Dallas Comic Con and Matt has questions about what she has told the fans.<br/>"Was it really your favorite thing?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favorite Thing

**Author's Note:**

> So its Valentine's Day and apparently nearly the International Fanworks Day. I can't post on my other story today for reasons I will explain there but I didn't want this day to pass without participating.  
> Now I realize that the assignment was to write a drabble but..............well let's just say I took that as a suggestion and well for anyone who has read my stuff 2000 words is like a drabble isn't it?
> 
> So enjoy and Happy Valentine's Day!!

She had no sooner touched down at LAX when her phone started to vibrate.  She ignored it as she needed to get off the plane, gather her luggage, and catch a taxi back home.  Being in Dallas for the Comic Con was exhilarating but unexpected.  She was a last minute replacement when Billie Piper could not attend due to filming conflicts.  She had had a great time with the fans, and getting to see John again was wonderful.  Barrowman is always a good time.

That being said she hadn’t originally planned for this weekend to be a work weekend.  Now she needed to get home to prepare for the week ahead.  It wasn’t until she was finally settled in the taxi that she pulled out her phone to see who had been sending her texts every five minutes.

It was Matt.  She smiled as she saw his name having just been talking about him this weekend.  He had been so busy lately that they really hadn’t spoken much but did manage to keep up a relatively healthy texting relationship.

She opened her message window to see what he was all in a tither about.

_‘Hey Kingston, I heard you were talking about me again! xx’_

She laughed.  Quotes or footage from the con must be out there already.

_‘Kingston, I know you know what I’m talking about…..I won’t be ignored! xx’_

This time she looked a bit puzzled.  ‘Why so urgent?’

_‘Hey you can’t tell the world that your favorite thing about WHO was kissing Matt Smith and then not text me back…..RUDE!’_

A lump formed in her throat when she began to realize that he may be taking this a bit more seriously than she expected.  ‘But why?’

_‘Come on Kingston text me back…or better yet call me….please?’_

_‘I really need to talk to you….would you please call me back?’_

_‘I’m just sitting here waiting for you…..I’ll wait for as long as it takes.’_

She noticed that each message had come in about five minute intervals.  Looking at the first timestamp she realizes that it has been about thirty minutes since he first contacted her.  Unsure what this is really about she felt the need to hear his voice and not trust a text to tell the whole story.

Closing out her message app, she brought up her phone contacts finding him easily in her favorite’s folder. Before pressing the call button she lets her eyes drink in the sight of him on his contact picture.  It was just a goofy picture she had taken of him one day before he got into costume at WHO.  Smiling at him she clicks call.

He picks up before the second ring.  “Kingston?  Is that you?”

“Yes, darling it’s me.  What’s got you all in a tizzy?”

“Well at the moment….YOU!”

“Me?  How did I do that?”

“Alex, surely you remember what you told the fans in Dallas?”

“I told the fans in Dallas a good many things.  You’ll have to be more specific.”  She said coyly knowing full well what he was referring to.

“I believe your exact words to the question: “What is your favorite Doctor Who moment?  Was: Kissing Matt Smith!”  She blushes.

“Oh that!  Yeah, got a problem with that?”

Flustered at her response he had to gain control of himself again.  “Alex.”  His voice turned serious.  “I need to know.  Was that just for the fans ….or….or did you really mean it?”

She sat up in the taxi realizing that this conversation has just taken a whole different turn that she wasn’t expecting.

“Um…..I…”  She wasn’t quite sure how to end that sentence.  Did she tell him the truth or did she continue to pretend that it all was a joke to her.  “I….I’m……”

When she seems to be stumbling over her words he believes he has an answer of sort and braves forward with his own declaration.  “Cause Alex, it was my favorite part of Doctor Who too.”  He holds his breath wondering how she will take his answer.

“It was?”  She’s sure her face looks as incredulous as her words expressed.

“Yes, it was.  I’ve always wanted to tell you but I didn’t think you’d be interested.”

“I didn’t think you’d be interested.”  She replies.

“Oh Alex, I’m interested.  I’ve been interested since before you flew out of the Byzantium crashing into me over and over again.”  His voice now carries a playful lilt.

“That was a fun day, wasn’t it?”  She smiles remembering how much they laughed and how frequently their hands strayed.  And they had barely just met!

“Um, are you saying you are interested?  As in now?”  He says around the lump in his throat. 

She’s not sure how serious to take him so she decides to keep it light.  “Well I don’t know maybe we could see if it is still our favorite thing the next time we see one another.”

“Really?”

“Sure.”

“OK!”  He hangs up.

‘What!?!  Why the hell did he hang up?’  She shoves her phone back in her purse letting her mind go over the conversation in her head again and again on the way to her home. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

The driver carried her bag to the door for her so she only had to carry it inside.  Salome was still at Florian’s for the weekend working on her history project.  He said he would take her to school in the morning so she had the evening to get herself prepared for a busy week.

Having prepared a cuppa tea she just brought it to her lips when the doorbell rang.  “Who the hell is that?”  She thought out loud as she made her way to the door.

She could have never been more shocked when she opened the door to Matt Smith.  “Matt!  What the hell are you doing in LA?”

“Well I was here for some award programs but I’m glad I was in town because now I’m here to see if you were serious.”

“Serious?”  Her mouth goes dry.

“Yeah.”  He moves towards her as she takes a few steps back allowing him to come in and close the door.  When he steps closer this time she doesn’t move away.  He’s so close she can feel his breath against her cheek.  “Did you really mean it when you said kissing me was your favorite thing?”

“Yes.”  She barely breathes out.

Unable to hold back any longer he takes her in his arms pressing his lips against hers snogging her for all she’s worth.  Without a camera crew and a director to scream ‘cut’ just when things were getting good they didn’t stop.  His hands slid up into her hair tangling amongst the curls as hers snaked around his neck tugging what little hair he had between her fingers.

He could think of nothing else but kissing Alex Kingston.  She was lost in the taste of him against her tongue as she explored him from the inside out.  When they finally parted because they absolutely had to breathe they didn’t go any farther than holding each other up by their foreheads.

“Alex what does this mean?”  He gasped out between breaths.

“I think it means that we have been idiots for a long time.”  His face is beaming at her realizing that they have both wanted this for years now and now maybe they could have it.

“But darling….”  She steps back.  “We’re not free….either of us.”

His face fell as he thought of Lily waiting for him back in the UK.  He knew she was engaged to a man here in LA.  “What do we do Alex?  I have wanted to be with you for years now.  I never thought it was a possibility.  Now that I know it is I can’t just walk away.”

“Is this really what you want?  To have a fling?”

“NO!  Not a fling, never a fling with you.  I want you always.”  He pulls her tighter in his arms, pressing his forehead into hers hoping she can read his thoughts.

“Then we have to be free of others first.”  She said calmly.

“Would you really set him free to be with me?” His eyes go wide as he asks.

“Is that so hard to believe darling?  I have thought about you and cared about you since the first day I met you.  I just never thought it was a possibility.”

“It’s a possibility Kingston!”  He snogs her as further proof of his desire.

“Then we have to come into this without obligations to others.  If this is what you really want and what I really want then we need to break things off.  But we need to be sure.”

“I’m sure.”

“I know you think you are but I need you to give this serious thought before you decide.  Lily is a wonderful girl.  She’s close to your age and she can give you a family.  I can never do that.”

“We’ll have Salome.”

“Yes, but you won’t be able to have a child of your own.  Isn’t that something you want?”  He avoids her eyes as he thinks about how he would love to have a daughter with her curls and his eyes but he knows that isn’t possible.  Picking up on his thoughts she adds, “I think that’s something you need to seriously think about.”

He starts to protest, to make his case when she cuts him off.  “Matt, we both need to think about this.  We need to be sure that this is something we want before we cast off those that are already in our lives.”  He thinks about her fiancé realizing he is asking a lot of her.

She steps back so they can both think a little more clearly in the moment.  “Why don’t we choose a time when we could meet in the future and if we both want this we’ll be there and if we don’t we’ll have no hard feelings.”

“What you mean like that chick film that Karen made me watch?”  At the puzzled look on her face he continued.  “It was some old black and white where they were to meet at the top of the Empire State Building but she never shows up.”

“Oh, _An Affair to Remember_.”

“Yeah, I think that was it.”

“Yes, I suppose that is rather what I am proposing.”  She bites at her bottom lip.  “Where should we?”

“Australia!”  He chimes.

“You mean at the Whouniverse in May?”

“Yes!  That should be enough time and we’ll both be there anyways.  If we both want to be together we should meet in front of the Sydney Opera House at noon the day before the convention.  What do you say, Kingston?” He steps closer to her wrapping his arms around her once more.

“I say I’ve never looked forward to going to Australia more.”  Pressing her lips to his once more she melts into him.  She can’t be sure what she’ll decide so if this is the last time she ever gets to kiss Matt Smith she wants to make it a good one.

She leans against her doorframe as she watches him get into his rental car and pull out.  Waving at him her heart feels light at the prospect of a future with this man whom has occupied her thoughts for years now.  But there is a lot to consider before she can be sure.  She closes her door wondering how she will know for sure what the right choice is.

As he drives back to his hotel his heart races with the possibility of him and Alex.  He had never thought she would want him but now that he knows she does could he make any other choice?  But she was right he had to be sure before they began.  He wasn’t sure if he would survive it if they ever ended.

As they both went to sleep that night they dreamed of the land down under and possibilities.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The End......or is it?

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose we will have to wait till May to see how this story plays out...........


End file.
